Love Is Life
Chapter One I woke to the sound of Matt yelling like crazy. I looked at my clock and seen it was 4:00 in the a.m. That is way to early for me. For Matt, it was even earlier. Strange he was up, let alone yelling at the dogs. I thought I should go see what was up, so I forced my self up and out of bed. As I got closer to the stairs, I got an odd feeling. Have you ever had a feeling when you just know the worst thing is going to happen? Before that morning, I had never had one of those feelings before. When you get one of those feelings, your world stops, but your mind races. My mind jumped to all the worst things I could ever imagine. Sadly, I did not guess the horror I was about to see in the kitchen. I ran down the stairs and around the corner. As I came upon the the kitchen, a ball of fire came flying at me. I held up my hands and my own kind of fire extinguisher put out the fire just in time. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have an affinity for water. My whole family has an affinity for something. My mother, Dora, as an affinity for earth. My father, Charles, has an affinity for air. My brother, Matt, has an affinity for fire. Me and my twin sister, Eve, have affinities for water. So after I put out the fire that was about to set my hair on fire, I jumped the table that had fallen over and made it into the kitchen. My brother and sister were throwing their elements around like crazy. Three men and two women had them backed into a corner. My mother and father were laying on the floor. Lifeless. Dead. Gone. I had never known anyone besides my family to have powers. I was momentarily surprised that two of the men and one of the women were tossing fire around like nothing. The other man and woman had air on their side. After the suprise subsided, rage exploded in me. Something I had never felt before. I was always the calm one. Eve and Matt always seemed to be angry at someone or something. Not me. Anger, let alone rage, was totally new to me. As soon as the anger took over me, I started throwing my water at the people who killed my mother and father. Matt noticed that there was extra water in the air, he yelled my name, "Chloe!". I turned and ran over to him and Eve. I still did not know why we were battling the other people, I did not know why they were here, I did know how the three of us were going to walk out of the kitchen alive. But I still fought them. There was no time to ask Eve and Matt if they were okay. I wanted to with every part of me. Again, rage welled up inside me. Few things help me with my affinity, happiness, hope, and anger are the only things that help me become more powerful. So as soon as the rage blew up in me, a wave of water came from my hands. Matt, seeing the power blowing out of me, concentrated like I've never seen him concentrate before. He concentrated his fire on my water, heating it up it to a scorching temperature. Eve noticed the heat in the air, and looked over at us. She seen Matt and I working together and shoved her water into mine. Now let me tell you, the three of us working as a team is rare. We don't do stuff as a group. We have our own friends, our own likes and dislikes. We get along, but we are not really friends. But today, we worked together for the first time. Our powers combined, was no less amazing. The five bad guys were very surprised that a massive wave, that had to be at least 100 degrees, was rushing at them. All at once they turned tail, and ran out of the kitchen. Eve and I sent the wave after them and we heard the front door slam open. Category:Original Story Category:Fiction